


Savannah and Finn

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Savannah and Finn

You felt your shoulder being shaken gently and sat up. “Yeah?” You mumbled.

The chuckle you heard made it clear that it came from Sam. “We’re back at the motel.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “Figured you might want to, I dunno, get into bed?” He teased.

Sitting up, you yawned. “No, I’m good. I’m gonna take off. I gotta get home.”

Once you were out, you stretched your back. “How about I drive you back, Dean can follow and give me a ride back?” Sam offered once he was out of the car and near you, not wanting you to drive when tired.

“That’s sweet, Sam, but I don’t live all that far.” You slipped off the jacket he had lent you and handed it back.

“If you don’t live that far, _why_ get a motel room for the hunt…?” He looked at you, curious.

You gave him a small smile and patted his cheek. “I’ve done well keeping my private life away from hunting. I’d like to keep it that way.” Truth was, you had two kids at home. They had no idea what you did. You worked from home, so taking a few days here and there wasn’t that hard. You simply took your laptop with you, and worked in your down time. Your older brother lived with you, and watched the kids for you when you were ‘away on business’. The less they knew, the better. “Thanks for the thought, though. See you, Sammy. Let me know when you’re in the area and need an extra set of hands.”

He watched you walk back to your motel room and open the door. Sighing, he shook his head and made his way to his own. He cared about you, a lot. He just wished he knew you better beyond the basics, and you as a hunter.

* * *

You pulled into your drive way half an hour later, a lot more awake. Slipping out, you smiled when you saw your brother and two kids in the yard. The youngest, Savannah, was three. She looked exactly like your late husband. He was the reason that you got into hunting. She was just under a year when he was killed by vamps. From there, it was a domino effect. Your oldest, Finn, was seven. He was on the quieter side for the most part, and looked more like your father. 

“ _Mom_!” Finn yelled, running over to you. “Guess what Uncle PJ got me!”

“What?” You asked, a huge grin on your face.

“He bought me Halo 5!”

Shaking your head, you pulled him into a hug. “Sounds like you’re enjoying it.” Which, you knew he was. He owned all the others. Your brother knew how to find some awesome deals.

PJ walked over holding Savannah. “Yeah, figured the little man deserved it. His report card came in. _**All**_ A’s.” He sounded very proud.

“Good job!” You gave him a high five. “Sounds like we’re having your favorite tonight.”

“Chuck E Cheese?!” When you nodded, he turned and took off towards the house.

“How were they?” You asked as you grabbed your bag from the car and made your way inside.

“The usual.” He chuckled. “Finn is anxious for a loose tooth, though. _Apparently_ , Donny has one.” Donny was Finn’s best friend. He lived a couple blocks away, so they were able to get together easily.

Savannah hadn’t said anything, which wasn’t unusual. Despite normally being a very hyper kid, when you got back from ‘business’, so had a tendency to give you the silent treatment. After an hour, though, she was fine.

“Savannah kept waking up during the night crying about monsters, so I ended up just moving her into my room. That seemed to help a lot.”

Sighing, you gave Savannah a small smile. Hopefully now that you were home, that would ease up. You understood that worrying about monsters was a normal childhood fear, but you were scared because you knew they were real. “Mommy will take care of them later, okay?” She nodded and gave you a small smile back.

* * *

After a very long two hours at Chuck E Cheese, you finally managed to get the two very tired children into the car. PJ took your keys, noting that you looked just as tired. You thanked him and let your eyes rest on the drive home. Savannah fell asleep in her car seat, and Finn was playing with the toy he bought with his tickets, earning a chuckle from you now and then.

“Home, sis.” PJ nudged you before getting out. Sliding out, you froze. “What is it?”

You held your finger up to your lips. “Shhh. The door’s open.” You whispered. “Stay. Here.” You motioned, slowly moving toward the house. Despite him being the older sibling, you were always the braver one. Smelling sulfur, you went back to the car. “Get in.” You motioned to the passenger’s side.

“What’s going on?” He asked as you pulled back out your drive way and away from your house.

Glancing at him, you took a deep breath. It had finally caught up to you, and found your home. Your safe place. “I don’t go away on business, PJ. Not the type you know.”

“Oh God. Are you a _hooker_?” He asked.

“What the hell? **_No_**!” You slapped his arm. “I hunt…things. Vampires, demons, werewolves. Things like that. It’s all real. I go on hunts. Well, it seems that it’s finally caught up to me. A demon was at our house.”

He just stared at you. “Are you on drugs, sis?”

You shot him a look. “Just…shut up.”

* * *

Thankfully, when you pulled into the motel, the Impala was still there. “Get Finn.” You told him as you got out. Shoving your keys in your pocket, you moved to get Savannah.

“Why are we here?” He asked quietly.

“I have friends here.” You explained to him. “Just follow me.” Heading to the boys’ motel room, you took a deep breath and knocked.

Dean opened the door and raised an eyebrow. “Y/N?” He asked, confused.


End file.
